Turkey Day
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: Yaoi. Fluffy as stuffing. Duo wants to have a real Thanksgiving...


Turkey Day  
  
PG  
  
General  
  
Yaoi. Fluffy as stuffing.  
  
Duo wants to have a real Thanksgiving...  
  
AN: Okay, a few things: One: Although I'm American, I *detest* turkey (love the bird, but hate eating it. Blehk!), and the only thing I find even *remotely* enjoyable about the holiday is the stuffing and the pie. Two: At the moment, they are somewhere in America; don't know where, I'm too lazy to think of a place. Three: Merry Thanksgiving to all those of you who celebrate it!  
  
Enjoy! ^^  
  
-  
  
"Aww! Come on, guys! Please?" Eight eyes glared at the hyper American in either exasperation or annoyance.  
  
"No, Duo." Quatre rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Last time we let you cook, you nearly burned down my kitchen." Duo pouted. He shuffled forward on his knees, hands clasped before him beseechingly, and put on his best begging puppy eyes.  
  
"Pleeeease Quat-kitty?" He widened his eyes a little more and stuck his bottom lip out a little farther. "You can even supervise and make sure I don't burn it down! Please?" Quatre bit his lip in response to his pleading face. Seeing he was very close to giving in, Heero intervened.  
  
"Maxwell, no is no. That's final." Duo turned quickly and placed the look on him.  
  
"But Hee-chaaan..." Heero scowled and adverted his eyes away from the puppy- face. Duo pouted in frustration.  
  
"Why do you want to cook so much, Maxwell?" Wufei asked from his chair, looking annoyed. Duo looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Well, the reason was supposed to be a surprise," he said quietly. Everyone stared at him in surprise; rarely had they seen this side of him. "I just... I wanted to have a Thanksgiving. I haven't had one since the church burned down, and there wasn't time during the war... I have a lot to be thankful for this year. I just wanted to celebrate it properly." He stood quickly and went upstairs.  
  
They stared after him, and then at each other when they heard a door close softly.  
  
"This really means a lot to him," Quatre said quietly, looking back at the stairs. Wufei shifted, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Heero also looked uneasy.  
  
Trowa, who hadn't said a word since Duo first stated he was going to cook dinner, stood slowly and left the room. He returned shortly with a small, folded piece of paper that looked like it was torn out of a magazine and handed it silently to Quatre. Quatre blinked and looked at it. He smiled brightly.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Trowa!" He smiled warmly at the una-banged boy, who merely stared mutely at the opposite wall.  
  
Quatre smiled at the other two and began to explain.  
  
-  
  
Duo stared morosely at the store windows, nearly all of them displaying signs along the lines of "Closed for the Thanksgiving holiday." He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, Heero following at a slightly slower pace behind him. Every so often, Heero would discreetly look at his watch in annoyance.  
  
Duo stopped to look into a dark store, books and other things in the window.  
  
"Heero?" Heero frowned at nothing, and tilted his head to show he was listening. "What are you thankful for?" Heero blinked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo smiled sadly.  
  
"I mean, what makes you happy that you are thankful for? I'm thankful for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, because they took me in and cared for me. I'm thankful for Deathscythe, because he kept alive. I'm thankful for friends like you and Quatre and Wufei and Trowa. I'm even thankful for Professor G." He smiled softly and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the cool glass.  
  
Arms encircled his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I am thankful the war is over," Heero said softly. "I am thankful for that little girl, who saved me before I realized I needed saving. I am thankful for Quatre, and his comforting words. I am thankful for Trowa, and his silent companionship. I am thankful for Wufei, and his fierce loyalty." His arms tightened. "And I am thankful for you."  
  
They stood silently.  
  
-  
  
Duo looked suspiciously at the unnaturally calm house they were staying in, and at Heero, who looked impassively back at him. Usually, at this time, Quatre was busy in the kitchen, and Wufei was practicing in the front yard with his katana. The kitchen window was dark. Wufei was nowhere in sight.  
  
"All right, something is up here," Duo said slowly. Heero almost looked amused.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Duo shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the door. Heero walked forward and opened it. "Come, koi. It's getting cold."  
  
"Since when has the cold bothered you?" Duo muttered, but followed him. They entered the house silently. Duo peered around suspiciously. Hiding his amusement, Heero tugged him in the opposite direction than the one he was heading. Duo narrowed his eyes and him and balked.  
  
"Nuh-uh. What's going on?" Heero sighed.  
  
"Just come, Duo." Duo grumbled but complied, allowing himself to be lead to the double doors of the dining room. Heero let go of his hand to open the doors. He gestured for Duo to enter first. Duo gave him a look, but entered.  
  
The light suddenly switched on, revealing a long table filled steaming, delicious smelling food. At the very center laid a golden, glistening turkey. Around the table were the other three boys, Sally, Relena, Dorothy, and Hilde.  
  
Duo stared.  
  
"Wha..." He turned as someone took his hands and looked into Heero's warm eyes.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, koi." Duo swallowed.  
  
"You guys did this for me?"  
  
"Of course, Duo." Quatre smiled warmly at him. "You're our friend, and this means something to you."  
  
"Thank you," Duo said softly. He grinned and pulled Heero to the table. "Dibs on the stuffing!" 


End file.
